


Not Enough Time

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: The AtsuHina Files [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bold Hinata Is Bold, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: There are three rules.1. No light is permitted.2. If you’re told to stop, you better stop.3. No sex on Tomas’ bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: The AtsuHina Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953907
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts).



> I just want to spread the AtsuHina love.  
> Mostly, I just want to write things for my friends.

In the end, Barnes takes all the credit.

And the lot of them are decently drunk, so “credit” is subjective.

They put their names in a hat, two names are drawn, and those two people spend seven glorious minutes in Tomas’ room because his room is the cleanest in the four-bedroom apartment the team is currently residing in for the evening.

(Surprisingly, is doesn’t take much to persuade Sakusa to join in on the fun.)

There are three rules.

1\. No light is permitted.

2\. If you’re told to stop, you better stop.

3\. No sex on Tomas’ bed.

”Damn,” Inunaki mumbles. “Take all the fun outta’ it.”

”Okay!” Barnes interrupts before Tomas can throw a pillow at Inunaki. “Let’s give this a little shake-shake and begin.”

The first pair is Barnes and Meian. Atsumu whistles as Meian places a hand on the low of Barnes’ back and escorts him out of the living room as Inunaki sets the timer. Bokuto laughs loudly, leaning against a silent but smirking Sakusa, while the rest of them start to discuss what might take place between the two missing men after they hear the door close.

When the timer sounds off obnoxiously loud, Hinata; who is next to Atsumu, jumps.

”O-oh.” He laughs while rubbing the back of his head. “That scared me.”

When Meian walks into the living room, he has the air of satisfaction surrounding him. His grin causes Bokuto and Inunaki to bombard him with questions. But before he can speak, Barnes quickly rounds the corner - clothes disheveled and face bright red.

”Um, so um, um, I think - I think we should m-move on.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow when, instead of sitting on the other side of him, Barnes gingerly sits next to Meian.

The night continues with Inunaki and Bokuto (with Sakusa giving them some serious side-eye), Meian and himself (but they don’t actually do anything besides talk about his devastating crush on Hinata), Bokuto and Hinata (who come back laughing and refusing to disclose anything), Bokuto and Sakusa (the latter leading a dazed Bokuto back by his wrist), and then it’s finally his name and Hinata’s name drawn together.

No one points out how he excitedly jumps to his feet, swaying just a little, while waiting for Hinata to stand next to him.

It may be the alcohol consumption or the heat that had been steadily rising over the past few hours but Hinata’s face is beet red and he looks hopeful.

They walk away to low-pitch catcalls. 

The room is dark, as it should be, and he closes the door with an audible _click_. The only sound in the room is their combined breathing.

And then Hinata whispers, “Are you nervous?”

”Yes,” Atsumu whispers back. “Sorry.”

”Don’t...don’t be sorry.”

It takes a moment but Atsumu does his best not to jerk when hands - Hinata’s hands, wow - press against chest before sliding down a bit and then back up. He can feel the way Hinata’s hands tremble against him, being unsure of what to do. This action clears his head a bit.

He grabs Hinata’s hand.

”We don’t have to do anything.”

He feels heat against his lips, realizing just how close Hinata is to him.

”W-What if I want to be with you? Right here, right now.”

Atsumu licks his lips. “Do you...” He trails off, unsure of how to voice his question or discuss his feelings in this moment.

”If it’s you, then yes.”

At this confirmation, Atsumu carefully reaches out and successfully cups Hinata’s face. He moves his fingers a bit over his cheeks and along his jawline, mapping out a face he finds himself looking at whenever he can.

The sigh of relief from Hinata causes him to smile.

Atsumu pulls him in for a kiss.

He doesn’t get to do much of anything else because Hinata suddenly presses into him with urgency, causing him to stumble back into the door to accommodate his weight. He can only hold on for dear life when what he meant to be a first, tender kiss turns into something raw with passion. Hinata presses a knee between his legs.

_Holy shit_.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” Hinata manages in-between kisses. “You and your smile, it drives me crazy. Whenever you talk, I feel goosebumps.”

Atsumu slips his hands beneath Hinata’s shirt and presses down to rub circles against the low of his back.

”Mhm, that feels good,” Hinata moans against his lips.

Atsumu shivers when Hinata rolls his hips against his. “Shit.” His hands slip down and grip Hinata’s ass tightly, nails digging into jean covered mounds greedily.

Hinata gasps. 

“F - Damn - You’re not being fair.”

_Fairness_ , Atsumu thinks, _is subjective._

He slides a hand up to dip beneath his jeans and boxers, teasing the dip just before his entrance. He can’t help but think, like he does late most nights, about how nice Hinata would feel around him, beneath him, eyes on him only - _BANG, BANG, BANG._

He and Hinata just about trip over each other in surprise.

”Times up,” Bokuto yells from the other side of the door.

”You better not be having sex on my bed, I swear to God. I’ll kick both your asses.”

“Leave and continue this at the other apartment before Bokuto-san and Omi-san get back?” Hinata asks once he regains his cool.

“Yes,” Atsumu replies immediately. “Let’s do that.”

He hears more than feels Hinata move around him to open the door. Before anyone can speak, Hinata is grabbing his hand and pulling him along. “We are leaving,” Hinata announces, “so we can have sex on my bed. Bokuto-san and Omi-san, don’t head back for awhile. Thanks.”

“As long as it’s not my bed, I don’t care. Just be safe. See you guys tomorrow.”

”At least text me when you get there. Even if it’s just a ‘here.’”

Hinata gives him a mock salute. “Will do, captain.” 

“While we’re gone, figure out the sexual tension been yourselves,” Atsumu calls out over his shoulder.

The crisp air is a welcomed feeling against his face once they step outside.

“I hope you can keep up,” Hinata tells him. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long I’m half-tempted to just find some place around here.”

Atsumu feels his jaw drop. “That’s, um, bold of you, Shou-kun.”

“I waited seven years for my chance to be with you. I’m not letting you go.”

Atsumu squeezes his hand. “I have been, too. Me waiting seven years, that is.”

“Then let’s get home quick.”

”Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
